The NEI Histopathology Core processes human from donor and animal tissue, mainly ocular tissue, collected by NEI researchers to research human eye disease. The Histopathology Core processes these tissues for microscopy, sectioning it and staining slides for light and/or transmission electron microscopy. During FY2018 the Histopathology Core received and processed approximately: 435 Electron microscopy(EM)specimens which yielded over 5254 EM image. 542 Methacrylate, 214 Paraffin, and 26 cryosections for a total of 931 specimens. All the slides were imaged in Zeiss Axio Scan. Additionally, the laboratory processed case materials sent for ultrastructure, producing electron microscopic images. About 95% of our effort is devoted to NEI investigators but we also accept samples to process from other institutes. The following papers, as well as those listed in the bibliography, were published using the services of the Histopathology Core: Macular degeneration: Patient Specific Clinical-Grade iPS Cell-Derived Retinal Pigment Epithelium Patch Rescues retinal degeneration in Rodents and Pigs Ruchi Sharma, Vladimir Khristov, Aaron Rising, Balendu Jha, Roba Dejene,Nathan Hotaling, Yichao Li, Jonathan Stoddard, Casey Stankewicz, Qin Wan, Dr.Connie Zhang, Dr. Maria M Campos, Dr. Kiyoharu Miyagishima, David McGaughey, Mary Mattapallil, Boris Stanzel, Haohua Qian, Wai Wong,Lucas Chase, Steve Charles, Trevor McGill, Dr. Shelldon Miller, Dr Arvydas Maminishkis, Dr Juan Amaral. Nature Biotechnology, Kapil Bharti. Science Translational Medicine. Under Review. July 2018 May-Simera, H., Wan, Q., Jha, B., Hartford, J., Khristov, V., Dejene, R., Chang, J., Patnaik, S., Lu, Q., Banerjee, P., Silver J., Insinna-Kettenhofen, C., Patel, D., Lotfi, M., Malicdan, M., Hotaling, H., Maminishkis, A., Sridharan, R., Brooks, B., Miyagishimaa, K., Gunay-Aygun, M., Pal, R., Westlake, C., Miller, S., Sharma, R., and Bharti, K. (2018) Primary Cilium Mediated Retinal Pigment Epithelium Maturation is Retarded in Ciliopathy Patient Cells. Cell Reports 22 (1): 189-205. Miyagishimaa, K., Wan, Q., Corneo, Q., Sharma, R., Lotfi, M., Boles, N., Hua, F., Maminishkis, A., Zhang, C., Blenkinsop, T., Khristov, V., Jha, B., Memon, O., DSouza, S., Temple, S., Miller, S., Bharti, K. (2016) In Pursuit of Authenticity: iPS Cell-derived RPE for Clinical Applications. Stem Cells Translational Medicine 5 (11) 1562-1574. ZIKA virus infection causes persistent chorioretinal lesions. Manangeeswaran M, Kielczewski JL, Sen HN, Xu BC, Ireland DDC, McWilliams IL, Chan CC, Caspi RR, Verthelyi D. Emerg Microbes Infect. 2018 May 25;7(1):96. doi: 10.1038/s41426-018- 0096-z.PMID: 29802245 RPE-specific inducible Cre leads to RPE-wide knockout of floxed genes. Sandra Schneider; Nathan Hotaling; Maria Campos; Kapil Bharti; Helen Louise May-Simera PLOS ONE 2018, in press